At Least I Still Have Him
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Just a one-shot challenge for DuskClan. I can't really think of a summary. Please read.


A bright flame-colored tom with bright amber eyes crouched helplessly next to his kitting mate as she groaned in agony. Her kits were being born too early. The clan medicine cat was massaging her no-longer-round belly.

"Flashfire," the light gray she-cat gasped, her body spasming, but each ripple growing weaker. She looked up at her bright ginger mate. Always so strong, so kind. "Take... Take good care of our kit, Flashfire."

"You'll be okay," Flashfire mewed desperately. "You'll make it! Please," he added more softly. "Our kits need you. I need you."

"Oh, Flashfire," Songmist purred weakly. She shuddered, then continued. "You've always been strong. I know you'll make it through this. Help our kits grow up. Help them survive. And let me go."

Flashfire whimpered. _Let her go? I can't! _"I-I can't," he stuttered.

"Flashfire," Songmist whispered, her voice growing quiet. "Please. For our kits."

Flashfire took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It didn't work.

"Ok," he murmured at last. He licked Songmist. "I love you."

Songmist let out a shaky purr. "I love you too."

Songmist took a last wheezing breath, and fell still. Her bright green eyes, glazed over and empty, stared blankly at Flashfire. Her tail twitched once, then went motionless.

Flashfire nudged his mate, suppressing a sob. Her light gray, almost white, fur was ice-cold. The medicine cat, Lightshade, stood with his head bowed.

Flashfire looked at Lightshade. His legs felt weak and unsteady as scented the stink of death clinging to her fur.

"She dead, isn't she?" The ginger deputy asked, already suspecting; no, already knowing the answer.

Lightshade nodded. "Greencough weakened her to the point where the birth killed her."

He prodded a small, ginger tom that looked just like his grieving father. The tiny replica of Flashfire mewled weakly. "Your kit. He very weak. You're lucky that he's alive. He may not live through the night. His sisters and your three daughters both died from catching the Greencough very soon after they were born. They were also born too weak. Even if they had survived the night, they likely would've died within a moon," he meowed, his voice sad.

Songmist was his sister. The two siblings had always been very close, even after they went their separate ways, Songmist to a warrior, and Lightshade to a medicine cat.

Flashfire sniffed the kit gently. _Just like me. I wish it was like Songmist, though. At least he's alive. At least I still have him._

"At least I still have him," the amber-eyed bright ginger tom murmured. "At least I still have him."

**_Three moons later_**

Flashfire watched Songkit drop into a crouch. The crouch he had taught him. The amber-eyed father felt a surge of pride. His son was growing into a fine warrior.

A butterfly fluttered above his flame-colored son. Songkit's amber gaze flitted toward the beautiful creature.

Songkit leaped up, his pelt momentarily turning to moving flame as he snatched the butterfly out of the air with his jaw. A wing was sticking out of his mouth, but he quickly stuffed it in.

_Did he just... EAT it?!_

Flashfire padded over, hoping to see the butterfly struggling in Songkit's mouth, but it was gone. The ginger warrior stared at his mini replica, who was looking at him. Flashfire could've sworn by StarClan he was chewing. The ginger kit made a face.

"By the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, Songkit!" The amber-eyed ginger father exclaimed. "Did you just eat that butterfly?!"

Songkit nodded. The little kit wrinkled his nose. "It tasted funny. The wings had a dusty feeling. And it felt too smooth."

Flashfire stared curiously at his son for another moment, then turned away. He shook his head, a purr rumbling in his throat. He had one strange son. And he liked it. One day he would be a great warrior. He just hoped his son wouldn't eat other cats when he bit them. After all, he did just ate a butterfly.

**_Later in the day (nighttime)_**

"Flashfire!" Songkit's mew broke into his sleep.

The deputy tiredly raised his head and looked down at his kit that he was wrapped around. He slept in the nursery with Songkit. The little kit had always preferred him than his adoptive mother, Hawkfern. "What is it, Songkit?"

"My throat hurts," Songkit complained. "It feels sore, and funny, like its dusty. Can I go see Lightshade?"

Flashfire sighed. "I'll come with you."

He unwrapped himself and stood up. The deputy stretched each leg, then looked down at Songkit.

"Let's go," he purred quietly.

They stepped over the sleeping forms of Hawkfern, and her kits: the dark brown Eaglekit, the snowy white Frostkit, and the night-black Sloekit. Flashfire was careful not to touch any of them, but Songkit's tail must have woken Hawkfern, as she sleepily raised her head, careful not to disturb her kits sleeping peacefully.

"Flashfire? Songkit?" Where are you going?" She called drowsily and quietly into the darkness.

"Songkit had a sore throat, so I'm taking him to the medicine den for Lightshade to look at," Flashfire explained.

"You do know it's the middle of the night?" Hawkfern asked, still sounding sleepy.

Flashfire nodded, then realized Hawkfern couldn't see him. "Yes," he replied quietly so he wouldn't wake her resting kits. "But if I didn't take Songkit, he would just keep getting louder and louder with his complaining."

Hawkfern let out a small purr. "That's true. Good night."

The brown she-cat settled down again and soon, Flashfire could see her flanks moving up and down steadily.

"Come on," he whispered to his ginger son, whose pelt seemed to glow. "And stay quiet. We don't want to wake anymore cats."

Songkit nodded. "Yes Flashfire."

The fiery kit bounced along silently as they padded, or more specifically as Flashfire padded, as Songkit was jumping up and down.

"Wait here," Flashfire instructed his son. They were outside the medicine den. "I'll tell Lightshade."

Without waiting for a response, Flashfire padded in. "Lightshade?" He called softly.

The light and dark gray tabby tom's head popped up. "Flashfire? What is it?" He called wearily.

"Songkit was complaining about his throat," Flashfire explained. "If I didn't bring him to you, he'd eventually wake up the whole camp anyways. He's waiting outside." _Hopefully_, he added to himself.

Lightshade sighed. "I'm coming."

The gray tabby clambered out of his nest and padded outside. Fortunately, Songkit had run off.

"What's wrong?" Lightshade asked Songkit.

"My throat hurts," Songkit complained.

"Elaborate," Lightshade sighed.

"It feels like its dusty," Songkit meowed.

Lightshade looked perplexed. "Songkit ate a butterfly," Flashfire explained, shaking his head.

The light and dark gray tabby medicine cat didn't look so puzzled, but he was definitely shocked.

"I'll get some honey to soothe your throat," Lightshade went back into his den, muttering. He returned soon, carrying a honeycomb.

"Songkit, drink some of the liquid," Lightshade instructed.

Songkit obediently bent his head and licked up the honey. Flashfire watched as he sighed.

"Does your throat feel better?" Lightshade asked.

Songkit nodded. "Thanks!" He started to head back to the nursery.

The father and son curled up in their nest together and were soon asleep once more.

**_Three moons later_**

"Songkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Songpaw," Flashstar meowed.

The previous leader, Applestar, had passed away from an infected cut from a long thorn, right after getting Whitecough. Flashstar was now the leader.

Songpaw bounced up and down, waiting for his mentor to be announced. Flashstar watched amusedly for a moment, then went on.

"Clouddusk, you were trained well by Applestar, and you trained Boulderstorm, and made him into a warrior we can be proud of. You will be Songpaw's mentor."

Flashstar watched as Clouddusk and Skngpaw touched noses, then leaped down, meowing, "Meeting is at an end."

His little kit was an apprentice!

**_Six moons later_**

"Clouddusk," Flashstar began. "Has Songpaw's learned warrior skills? Is he worthy of a warrior name?"

Clouddusk dipped his head. "He has indeed and is more than worthy."

Flashstar let out a small purr. "StarClan, I ask you to look down on this apprentice. He has trained long, and hard, and learned what it is like to be a warrior. Songpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The words rang out loud and clear.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Songpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Songclaw. We honor your loyalty and compassion and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Songclaw! Songclaw!"

Flashstar felt a surge of pride as he stared at his grown replica. Songclaw was still smaller, but the proud father felt like he was braver.

**_Twenty-two moons later_**

Flashstar looked up at his kit, who crouched over him, his nose buried in his father's fur.

"Songclaw," he rasped. The ginger deputy looked up. "Lead this clan well when I'm gone. Take care of it and it will take care of you."

Songclaw's eyes widened. "You won't die! You can't die! I need you!"

Flashstar purred. "You've always been strong, Songclaw. I know you can make it through this. For our clan, and for me, let me go." He thought distantly of Songmist. At last he would see her again.

Songclaw let out a whimper. "I can't, Fla—"

Flashstar cut his son off. "Let me go, Songclaw. For the clan, let me go."

Songclaw nodded. He buried his nose into Flashstar's fur for a moment. "Ok. I love you, Flashstar."

"And I you," Flashstar replied. "You'll be a great leader, Songstar."

Flashstar felt his breaths growing weaker. He took one last peaceful breath and let himself get carried away into the darkness, toward StarClan. _I'm coming, Songmist. I'm coming._


End file.
